pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
DuBose Heyward
Edwin DuBose Heyward (August 31, 1885 - June 16, 1940) was an American poet and prose author. Life Overview Heyward is best known for his 1925 novel Porgy, which was adapted by his wife Dorothy into a 1927 play. The stage Porgy inspired the 1935 opera Porgy and Bess with music by George Gershwin, which was later adapted into a 1959 film. Heyward also wrote poetry and other novels and plays. Youth and education Heyward was born in 1885 in Charleston, South Carolina. He was a descendant of Judge Thomas Heyward, Jr., a South Carolina signer of the United States Declaration of Independence. As a child and young man, Heyward was frequently ill. He contracted polio when he was 18, then 2 years later contracted typhoid fever and the following year fell ill with pleurisy. Although he described himself as "a miserable student" who was uninterested in learning, and dropped out of high school in his 1st year at age 14, he had a lifelong and serious interest in literature. He passed the time in his sickbed writing verses and stories. Career In 1913 Heyward wrote a 1-act play, An Artistic Triumph, which was produced in a local theater. Although a derivative work which reportedly showed little promise, this minor success encouraged him to pursue a literary career. In 1917, while convalescing from his illnesses, he began to work seriously at fiction and poetry. In 1918 his 1st published short story, "The Brute," appeared in Pagan: A magazine for eudaemonists. The next year Heyward met Hervey Allen, who was then teaching at the nearby Porter Military Academy. They became close friends and formed the Poetry Society of South Carolina, which helped spark a revival of southern literature. Heyward edited the society's yearbooks until 1924 and contributed much of their content. His poetry was well received, earning him a "Contemporary Verse" award in 1921. In 1922 he and Allen jointly published a collection, Carolina Chansons: Legends of the low country, and they jointly edited an issue of Poetry magazine featuring Southern writers. During this period Heyward and a friend, Henry T. O'Neill, had operated a successful insurance and real estate company. Heyward and his wife Dorothy, whom he met at the MacDowell Colony in 1922, spent many years in Charleston. Their only child, Jenifer Dubose Heyward, was born in 1930 in New York and became a sculptor, actress and member of the Ballet Russe de Monte Carlo. She married Judson Wood Jr., and died in 1984. By 1924, Heyward had achieved a measure of financial independence, allowing him to give up business and devote himself full-time to literature. That year he published his 1st poetry collection, Jasbo Brown, and other poems (1924). Between stints of writing, he supplemented his income by lecturing on southern literature at colleges and the Porter Military Academy.MY Hero Project - Poet Heroes - DuBose Heyward Opening on Broadway in 1927, the non-musical play Porgy was a considerable success, more so than the Gershwin opera Porgy and Bess (1935) produced 8 years later.The original play ran on Broadway for 367 performances, compared to the opera's 124. The plot line of the opera follows the play almost exactly, while both differ greatly from the novel, particularly in the ending. Large sections of dialogue from the play were set to music for the recitatives in the opera. Heyward continued to explore black Charleston with another novel set in Catfish Row, Mamba's Daughters (1929), which he and Dorothy also adapted as a play. Heyward wrote the play Brass Ankle, produced in 1931 in New York, which dealt with issues of mixed-race ancestry and its effects on an ostensibly white couple in a small southern town. Reviewers treated his play favorably as a version of the "tragic mulatto" genre, but it was not a commercial success. He wrote the screenplay for the film adaptation of Eugene O'Neill's The Emperor Jones (1933). His children's book, The Country Bunny and the Little Gold Shoes (1939) was quite popular. His novella Star Spangled Virgin (1939) was set in Saint Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands and dealt with the domestic life of Adam Work and his woman Rhoda. It was described as "singularly charming and very original", covering their and friends' interpretations of "the relations of men and women"."Star Spangled Virgin", Kirkus Reviews, 14 August 1939, accessed 4 June 2012 Heyward died from a heart attack,[http://www.sciway.net/edu/k12/cet9798/hart.html SCIWAY: South Carolina's Information Highway - Dubose Heyward: An Unknown Children'S Treasure] at the age of 54, in Tryon, North Carolina. He is buried in St. Philip's Church Cemetery, Charleston. Writing Describing Heyward's achievement in Porgy, African-American poet and playwright Langston Hughes said Heyward was one who saw "with his white eyes, wonderful, poetic qualities in the inhabitants of Catfish Row that makes them come alive." Heyward's biographer James M. Hutchisson characterizes Porgy as "the first major southern novel to portray blacks without condescension" and states that the libretto to Porgy and Bess was largely Heyward's work. Many critics have believed that Heyward was sympathetic in his portrayal of the Southern black. Others, however, have noted that the characters in Porgy, though viewed sympathetically, are still viewed for the most part as stereotypes. In his introduction to the section on DuBose Heyward in Invisible Giants: Fifty Americans who shaped the nation but missed the history books, Stephen Sondheim wrote: :DuBose Heyward has gone largely unrecognized as the author of the finest set of lyrics in the history of the American musical theater - namely, those of Porgy and Bess. There are two reasons for this, and they are connected. First, he was primarily a poet and novelist, and his only song lyrics were those that he wrote for Porgy. Second, some of them were written in collaboration with Ira Gershwin, a full-time lyricist, whose reputation in the musical theater was firmly established before the opera was written. But most of the lyrics in Porgy - and all of the distinguished ones - are by Heyward. I admire his theater songs for their deeply felt poetic style and their insight into character. It's a pity he didn't write any others. His work is sung, but he is unsung. Recognition *''Porgy and Bess'' was adapted as a film, released in 1959. Publications Poetry *''Carolina Chansons: Legends of the low country'' (with Hervey Allen). New York: Macmillan, 1922. *''Skylines and Horizons''. New York: Macmillan, 1924. Plays *''Porgy: A play in four acts'' (with Dorothy Heyward). Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1928. *''Brass Ankle: A play in three acts''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1931. *''Porgy and Bess: An opera in three acts'' (libretto; with Ira Gershwin). New York: Chappell / Intersong, 1935. *''Mamba's Daughters: A play'' (with Dorothy Heyward). New York & Toronto: Farrar & Rinehart, 1939. Novels *''Porgy''. New York: Doran, 1925; London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1925. *''Angel''. New York: Doran, 1926. *''Mamba's Daughters''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1929; London: Heinemann, 1929. *''Peter Ashley''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1932. *''Lost Morning''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1938. *''Star Spangled Virgin'' (illustrated by Theodore Nadejen). New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1939. Short fiction *''The Half Pint Flask''. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1929. *''Fort Sumter'' (with Herbert Ravenel Sass). New York & Toronto: Farrar & Rinehart, 1939. Juvenile *''The Country Bunny and the Little Gold Shoes: As told to Jenifer''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1939. Collected editions *''A DuBose Heyward Reader'' (edited by James M. Hutchinson). Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:DuBose Heyward, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 1, 2015. Poems by DuBose Heyward #Dusk See also *List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *Heyward in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "The Mountain Woman," "The Mountain Graveyard," "Dusk," "Edgar Allan Poe," "Matins" ;Books * ;Audio / video * ;Books *DuBose Heyward at Amazon.com ;About *DuBose Heyward in the Encyclopædia Britannica *DuBose Heyward at NNDB *DuBose Heyward artist biography at AllMusic *DuBose Heyward at Internet Movie Database *Wentworth Tradd on DuBose Heyward *Goat Cart Sam a.k.a. Porgy: Dubose Heyward's icon of southern "innocence". (This article contains an error; the 1959 film of Porgy and Bess was released by Columbia Pictures, not by MGM.) Category:1885 births Category:1940 deaths Category:20th-century American novelists Category:American male novelists Category:Writers from South Carolina Category:MacDowell Colony fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Charleston, South Carolina